La verdad de mi corazón
by Tarlatana
Summary: En algún momento de sus vidas en la Orden Negra, Allen y Kanda logran por fin confesar lo que siente el uno por el otro... de acuerdo a las fans.


**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino y a quien quiera que haya comprado los derechos de la obra para hacer merchandising.

 **Gracias** , DanyedaGP y Nanamiii, por betear este fic y darme ánimos. Vuestras opiniones significan más de lo que os imáginais para mí :3

* * *

 **La verdad de mi corazón**

Era un día normal en la Orden Negra. Los guardias apostillados en las entradas y salidas, los siniestros golems recorriendo los alrededores para alertar la mínima irregularidad, los científicos afanándose en sus experimentos, reportes y quehaceres varios; los médicos y enfermeras analizando el estado físico y mental de los exorcistas para prevenir y no sólo curar, y los buscadores entrando y saliendo de y para misiones.

Sí, sí, es posible imaginarlo porque Komui no estaba firmando nada y Reever había tenido que recurrir a Lenalee para que lo ayudara a buscarlo. Entre el correteo que ocupa el afanado mundo de La Orden, se distinguían unos pasos apresurados superpuestos a los demás. Las inmensas dobles puertas de pesado roble con grabados de ángeles misericordiosos se abrieron de par en par como si no estuviera hechos más que de mimbre y papel, y por ellas entró Kanda con una mirada enloquecida buscando entre las personas que allí se hallaban a un adolescente.

―¡Moyashi! ―gritó y se acercó a la primera mesa que encontró con gente (aunque claramente el aludido no estaba allí) y golpeó al pobre desafortunado que pilló más cerca. Así, de gratis, porque es Kanda y porque puede.

―¡¿Dónde estás?! ―gritó de nuevo, esta vez al techo, con los puños cerrados y los brazos extendidos en una pose súper épica.

Y, entonces, como invocado por obra y gracia del destino, la puerta de las mismas características y diametralmente opuesta a la anterior se abrió, revelando al nombrado. Que no se vaya a pensar nadie que es que Allen lo había oído con semejantes gritos, no, por favor. Era algo mucho más místico, el destino, magia potagia... el destino, un hechizo... el destino...

Allen también venía apurado al parecer, porque nada más cruzar miradas con Kanda se quedó paralizado. El mundo se detuvo, empezó a iluminarse en tonalidades nunca vistas. O tal vez fuera por el tragaluz con dosel y que el sol había salido de entre las nubes.

―Kanda... ―susurró suavemente al viento que removió sus cabellos.

Eso debía ser una ventana que se dejaron abierta porque el comedor era un sitio cerrado.

―Moyashi... ―susurró igualmente el samurai japonés que, en realidad, no era japonés sino chino, pero todo el mundo le decía japonés porque, al fin y al cabo, las imitaciones china siempre dan el pego.

―Kanda ―pronunció más firmemente.

―Moyashi ―imitó el aludido.

―¡Oh, Kanda! ―exclamó (como es evidente por las exclamaciones) antes de correr a cámara lenta hacia él para quedar frente a frente a menos de medio metro.

―¡Moyashi, te estaba buscando!

―Es evidente.

―Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¡Pero no! No digas nada. Quiero decirte que abandono mi búsqueda. Desde ahora y para siempre. Me cansé, no lo soporto más, es una frustración sin recompensa; que encontrar a esa mujer (que amo y que dice a las claras que soy heterosexual perdido, si se me permite añadir) sea la razón y justificación, el objetivo a cumplir para que la muerte de Alma (la única persona a la que le importé de verdad dentro de esta Orden maldita) tenga sentido, ya no importa nada.

»Porque te tengo a ti. Y desde el principio supe que nos parecíamos por la historia que tienes con tu padre adoptivo, pero como el orgullo es lo que me mueve (que no, que no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que los odie por haber jugado conmigo, ni mucho menos que te muestres obediente y complacido al haberte unido a ellos y, por lo tanto, se deduzca que QUIERES ser una de las personas que me hicieron daño) pues me callé la boca e hice como que te ignoraba.

»Y como no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto pero, ¿a quién le importa? Como no importa una mierda que a mí no me guste hablar, y mucho menos contigo, de mis frustraciones y ahora mismo esté largando hasta por los codos.

Y ahí estaba Allen, con ambas manos en la boca, derramando cristalinas lágrimas de emoción desbordada por la ternura del momento.

―¡Oh, Kanda! ―suspiró trémulamente― ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

En ese momento, el muchacho manufacturado tuvo que bajar la vista del techo para contemplar los bellos ojos grises de su acompañante por primera vez en todo ese rato, puesto que en ningún otro lado de la narración se alude a que hubiera abandonado su pose épica.

―Tú quieres que te compadezca ―aclaró el que tenía más blanco en la ropa―. Me cuentas todo esto para que te compadezca y te tenga pena, y así pueda quererte sin odios ni rencores. Pero no te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que es marcarse un objetivo para dar una razón justa a la muerte del ser al que nos sentimos más unidos. Pero estoy completamente de acuerdo en que lo abandones sólo para amarme a mí. Que tú tengas una carga de consciencia de la misma naturaleza que la mía no significa que para nada que tenga que empatizar contigo, ni mucho menos que mi necesidad de ayudar a los demás para sentirme bien conmigo mismo vaya a estar modo!on ahora mismo.

»Ser absolutamente egoísta e insensible es mi verdadera naturaleza.

―Allen... ―susurró Kanda, conmovido ante tales palabras.

El de cabello blanco sonrió tierna y sinceramente. Ésta era la primera vez que Kanda pronunciaba su nombre y se sentía TAN bien.

―Siempre he sabido ―continuó hablando Kanda a la vez que reducía la distancia entre los dos y ponía su mano en la mejilla del contrario para acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar― que acabaríamos juntos. Y es que eres tan, TAN blanco... Y yo siempre visto de negro, un negro muy oscuro. Es evidente que lo nuestro funcionará.

Los ojos de Allen se inundaron de nuevo con cristalinas lágrimas.

―Sí ―su voz afectada―. Yo también sentí lo mismo desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Y esta es la bella historia de amor infinito que ocurrió de verdad detrás de las cámaras, donde sólo las fangirls podían mirarlos. Y a ninguna de ellas le importó que sufrieran las mortales fiebres del OoC. Porque hoy era un día normal en La Orden, con todo el mundo ocupado, y no se tenían noticias de la secretaria de Komui, ni de Howard Link, ni siquiera de un viaje largo con los generales.

Pero no, no, no. Porque lo único aquí lo único y verdaderamente importante era que Kanda y Allen estaban juntos. Y todo lo demás, TODO LO DEMÁS, era completa y absolutamente irrelevante.

* * *

Van a ser la 6 de la mañana y me siento valiente. Me he reído yo sola mientras lo transcribía, no recordaba que hubiese escrito tanta pendejada junta. Estaba loca por hacer una sátira y pensar que por fin lo he conseguido...

Espero sinceramente haberles sacado una sonrisa y alguna carcajada.

Gracias por leer~.


End file.
